megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
WitchWoman.EXE
Background WitchWoman.EXE works with FakeMan.EXE as his "second-in-command". Like FakeMan.EXE, she's a part of a crime organization called "Legion of Abyss". Her personality is extremely cruel, has a twisted sense of humour, is overall crazy like Eva-Beatrice from "Umineko no Naku Koro Ni", enjoys toying around with her foes before deleting them and also gets bored easily. Involvement As a last-ditch resort, FakeMan.EXE decides to send WitchWoman.EXE out to cause chaos all over the Net by summoning ghosts of deleted NetNavis from the past to wreak havoc while she begins to first absorb parts of the Net (along with everything within her surroundings she's also absorbing, of course) and then tries to hack into SciLab's main computer to steal the information about Abyss.EXE for FakeMan.EXE (only to get chased off by Lan and MegaMan.EXE) when both Lan and MegaMan.EXE encounter her in ACDC Area 3, where she decides to stall them by summoning a ghost NetNavi of FlameMan.EXE from MegaMan Battle Network 3. Upon deleting FlameMan.EXE's ghost, WitchWoman.EXE decides to leave to the UnderNet, where MegaMan.EXE gets ambushed by some viruses WitchWoman had summoned to stall Lan and MegaMan.EXE. Both Lan and MegaMan.EXE are then forced to get rid of the viruses and finally encounter WitchWoman.EXE in the UnderNet, where she decides to delete MegaMan.EXE so that he and Lan won't get in the way of FakeMan.EXE's plans. After being defeated by MegaMan.EXE, WitchWoman.EXE then attempts to absorb the ENTIRE Undernet along with MegaMan.EXE. Before she can do so, however, Bass.EXE appears and, after explaining to WitchWoman.EXE that she's doing a pathetic attempt to delete MegaMan.EXE, deletes her with "Earth Breaker". After Bass.EXE gets thanked by Lan and MegaMan.EXE for deleting WitchWoman.EXE, Bass.EXE tells both of them "Don't expect us to be friends" and then teleports away as everything WitchWoman.EXE absorbed is released throughout the entire net. Strategy WitchWoman.EXE tends to move around onto a random panel whenever you attack, making her quite tricky to attack. Also, since she's a Dark-type NetNavi, Breaker-type chips are an ideal choice of BattleChips to be used on her. WitchWoman.EXE's attacks: - Magic Shot: WitchWoman.EXE points her staff at her foe and fires an orb of dark energy in a straight hoizontal line. - Rebound Razor: WitchWoman.EXE summons a discus-shaped razor blade on her opponent's side of the field to move around in an X-shaped formation until it disappears seconds after the attack. - Ghost Navi: WitchWoman.EXE summons the ghost of a random boss that has been deleted to attack her foes once before disappearing. The ghost can only be damaged by sword-type BattleChips. Also, the Ghost Navi's entire palette is just shades of purple. - Staff Swing: WitchWoman.EXE appears in front of her opponent and swings her staff in a similar fashion of either a WideSword or a LongSword. - Virus Summon: WitchWoman.EXE summons either a KillerEye virus, Dominerd virus, AlphaBug virus, Metrod virus, Shadow virus RedDevil virus or a BlueDemon virus to assist her while fighting her opponent. If WitchWoman.EXE gets defeated, so do the viruses she summoned during the battle. - Alpha Gel Trap: WitchWoman.EXE touches one of the opponent's panels turn red like Alpha from MegaMan Battle Network 3. If the opponent steps on the red panel, the opponent gets enveloped in a large red bubble that slowly saps away their HP until the opponent breaks out. - Ground Buster: WitchWoman.EXE throws her staff high into the air. After a few seconds, her staff slams into one of the opponent's panels, cracking it and also generating a single Shockwave attack. - Err&Del Spell: WitchWoman.EXE's most dangerous attack which she got from absorbing a Number (those number-like guys from the Secret Area in MegaMan Battle Network 3). She raises her staff and a random panel on the opponent's side of the field will start to flash before lightning strikes it. This attack can deal serious damage to her opponent if they get struck by the attack. - Data Absorbtion: WitchWoman.EXE can absorb data, viruses and other Navis into her body. This is more like an ability she uses to either become stronger, get more abilities from whatever she absorbed, heal herself or summon them to do her dirty work for her. If WitchWoman.EXE gets deleted, whatever she absorbed into her body gets forcefuly released from her mouth as strands of data. Luckily, she doesn't use that attack in battle. Quotes - "Why don't you just give up and be deleted by me?" - "Oh, look! I think FlameMan.EXE's come back to say hi to you! Oh, and what's this? It seems like he's not happy to see you again!" (After summoning FlameMan.EXE upon encountering her in SciLab) Trivia - WitchWoman.EXE is based off of Eva-Beatrice from "Umineko no Naku Koro Ni" due to her appearance and personality. See also * Link External links * http://raging-banebou.deviantart.com/art/WitchWoman-EXE-162749663 (WitchWoman.EXE on DeviantArt by Raging-Banebou) Category:Fan NetNavis